Stranded on island with Rockstar
by Simi dagger
Summary: Two kids promise to meet in ten years, when they do they are in to a situation that they didn't see
1. prologue

Prologue

Once there was a little girl name Nobu, who love nature and the great outdoors. There was a little boy name Jack, who love music and nature very own music. They only met once on one hot summer day, the two of them play all day together when it was time for them to say goodbye to each other, but before that they making a promise to each other that they would meet back up at the same park that they at in ten years from now. So they went their separate way knowing that one day they'll meet again. Ten years later, Sio Nobu Ogura was getting ready for the trip to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil to help Habitat for Humanity to build school for the homeless children there. On the road, Adam Jack Muirhead was looking out the bus window watching the sceneries go by. He and his band mate were heading to New Orleans to get on a plane going to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil for a benefit concert. Little do both of them know that they will be spending a lot of time together?


	2. Chapter 1

Sio was working at her foster family herb shop helping a customer with they're order. She needed to earn some extra spending money for her trip to Rio de Janeiro. It was her last day working at the shop for her till she gets back from the trip. When she got home from work, she went to her room to finish packing for the trip. Just then one of her little brothers came in to tell her that dinner was ready. As soon as she got downstairs for dinner, she saw her other little brother, (her baby brother), setting the table for himself, her, her other brother, and their parents. After dinner, Sio went to bed early so she can be at school early. At school Scarlet best friend, Bobbie Jo and Carrie were waiting for Sio to come to school to hang out with them and talk about the trip.  
At the Hotel Royal, Jack and his band was staying at before they fly to Rio de Janeiro for benefit concert. Jack looked out of his hotel window at the scenery in the French Quarter. He was trying to write a song for the next concert on Bourbon street, New Orleans in a few months. When his band- mate and staff were asleep, Jack snuck out to a park nearby to think. With everything packing for the trip to Rio de Janeiro, Sio grabs her special backpack and snuck out of the house to a nearby park to sing for the park goer, little does Sio knows that she about to meet a member of her favorite band who is watching her sing. Sio setting up her stuff for the live concert she about to do when her BFFL (Best Friend for Life) came to help her and they are Raven Carver, Lemon, Esui, and Jess Beckham. Behind the four girls was Sio best guy friend for life/ Jess boyfriend/ band manger, Mahesh Mirza. As the girls were setting up their equipment,  
Sio told the rest of the girls that she has a new song to play for the live concert. Raven started the song with a short guitar solo with the rest of the girls when Sio starts sing. "If you really want to know What I want in a guy... Well, I'm looking' for a dream on a mean machine With hell in his eyes. I want a devil in skin tight leather, And he's gonna be wild as the wind. And one fine night, I'll be holding' on tight... (To a coooool rider, a coooool rider. If he's cool enough, He can burn me through and through. Whhoa ohhhh If it takes forever, Then I'll wait forever. No ordinary boy, No ordinary boy is gonna do. I want a rider that's cool.) That's the way it's gonna be, And that's the way that I feel. I want a whole lot more than the boy next door, I want hell on wheels. Just give me a fine motorcycle, With a man growing' out of the seat. And move aside, cause I'm gonna ride... (Chorus) I don't want no ordinary guys, Coming' on strong to me. They don't know what I'm looking' for, They don't know what I need. They're gonna know when he gets here, Cause the crowd will be shaking'. I'll do anything to let him know, That I'm his, his for the taking'. I want a coooooool rider, A cool, cool, cool, cool rider. I want a coooooool rider, A cool, cool, cool, cool rider. I want a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R. I need a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R. (Repeat)" Just as the song ended the crowd went wild with excitement for Sio band. They bow to the crowd, just then they heard a policemen name Ed was heading toward them saving, "Hey you! You aren't allowed to hold a concert here!" Sio said, "crap! Hey, Carrie helps us!" The girl that Scarlet asks to help was one of the roadie/ friend of the band. When they got their stuff in tabby van and was about to escape when a hand grab Sio arm, & heard a boy voice tell her to follow him.  
As she turn around to see, she saw his glacier blue eyes staring at her starling grey eyes. As they look into each other eyes, the world around them slow down as if they are the only people in the world. Just then her friends Carrie pulls her to get in the van, the boy's hand loosen around her arm letting her go. Sio jump in to the van just as her arm was released. As she got buckle up, Sio put her hand on her face & it felt warm as if she was blushing. Sunshine saw this and asks her if she was alright. Sio said that she was fine. She grabs her bag as Tabby drops her off behind her house. Waving goodbye to them, snuck back into the house before anyone noticed that she was gone, undress, put on her pajamas, and went to bed for tomorrow she go to Rio.  
Meanwhile back at the park, Jack started walking back to his hotel room thinking about the girl with ebony black hair, sexy starling grey, garnet red lips, and voice of an angel. He wonders if he will ever see her again. Next day, Jack and Sio arrived in Rio de Janerio and staying at the same hotel, but different part of the hotel.  
The next day, at the Habitat for humanity building site Sio was working on a stud wall when some of the girls started to screaming excitedly about something. So she set down the nail gun she had and went outside to see what was going on. What she saw was a group of girls surrounding a group of guys who look like her favorite boy rock band. She looks to her right and saw a megaphone sitting on the table next to her. She picks it up, an pull the trigger to speak and said, "We're here to work, not to play nor flirt with cute guys, so get back to work or I will nail you upside down to the ceiling. Do I make myself clear?" The group of girls turn around with fear, said together yes ma'am and scurry away from the group of guys. Scarlet set down the megaphone and got back to work.  
Five minutes later, Sio heard her name being called, so again she set down the nail gun that she was using and went to the person who called her name, when she got there she saw the group of guys that she saw five minutes ago. She asks the teacher what did he needed. Mr. Saint Germain, her teacher, ask Sio to show the five boys around for a bit. A Sio said sure, then turn to the boys saying follow me. So the boys follow her as she shows the different stations where some of her classmates are working at, the boy's said thank you to her and left the worksite without another word.


End file.
